List of Innuendo in Henry Danger
Although Henry Danger airs on Nickelodeon, a network aimed mainly at children, it sometimes contains humor that is aimed at older audiences. There are many examples of teenage humor: lines that can be misinterpreted, or might be outright sexual or violent innuendo. Some of the innuendos may be ambiguous. Season 1 The Danger Begins *Ray says to Henry he is gonna "blow" his mind. *When Ray asks how Henry knew the villain wasn't an old lady, one reason was that his boobs were wobbly. *The toddler said the balls smell like feet and pee. *Ray joked that the wristband meant that he and Henry were engaged. *Henry told Jasper on the phone that he couldn't talk because he was naked after Jasper asked him if he is handsome. *Ray told Henry that the thing The Toddler put him in is squeezing him in bad ways. *Siren asked Henry about his underwear. *Kid Danger is the sidekick of a 34 year old Captain Man, meaning he could rape '''him. *It is unknown why or how does Henry know about '''boobs. *When Ray told Henry to go to Jasper's birthday party sarcastically he told Laylani to turn on the hot tub which Laylani yelled a horny '"yay!". Mo' Danger, Mo' Problems *When Henry gets a 100% on his make-up test, Ms. Shapen says to Henry, "I would give you a hug if it wouldn't get me fired." *Jasper says Henry has hepatitis, which is a disease transmitted by either drugs or sex. *Jasper asked Henry if he's had hormones or weird dreams lately, implying Jasper has had them himself. *Dialogue **'Henry: I had to make chili balls. **'Ray': Chili balls? *Dialogue **'Jake': You can study after you make the chili balls and make them spicy this time. The Secret Gets Out *When Henry enters the Man Cave, he asks Ray to talk. Ray says that babies come from the baby store, which implies he thought Henry wanted to have the sex talk. Tears of the Jolly Beetle *Piper said that Kid Danger was so hot, but this is a little inappropriate for a 9 year old. Charlotte implies this by telling her, "Yeah, you don't want to be saying that." Additionally, Kid Danger is Henry, who is her brother. *Henry asked Gooch to check Ray's butt for tests. Substitute Teacher *When Charlotte was talking to Henry and Ray outside the classroom about Jasper, she said "So, you better get back to class, before I tell him things he does not wanna know", which implies puberty and sex. *Jasper mentions Genghis Khan as an example of an evil, nasty person. *Ortho calls Henry, Ray, and Charlotte "diptwits" which is an euphemism for "dipshits". Jasper Danger *Ray told Jeff that the only thing big and beefy he'd be getting is his cellmate in prison. *Monica said that she loves it when boys fight. *Ray said he did not have enough money to add lobster boobs to his costume. The Space Rock *When Siren says, "Are we gonna do the survey", Ray says yeah in a sexual way. *Ray said he didn't want an alien crawling up his leg "all up in there", which means his butt. Birthday Girl Down *Jasper asked Debbie if she wanted to hit a ball. *Ray asked Henry why he was peeing in his Skeezits. *Debbie's dad asked Debbie's mom what happened with her and Captain Man after the rodeo; she doesn't respond. This implies a one-night stand. *The restaurant name is Sushi Dushi. Too Much Game *Santa was running pantless through the mall and city. *Ray throws a basketball at Schwoz and he says "That's not what balls are for". Henry the Man-Beast *Henry got the wrong idea when Jasper told Henry he was thinking about his sister (Piper). *At one point, Henry tells Chloe that he had "FFS" (Feetal Fungal Syndrome). FFS also means "For f***'s sake". Invisible Brad *Henry said Brad threw a drink on his area, which is a certain male body part. *Brad slaps Henry and violently hurts him throughout the episode. *Jasper asks Henry to hit him in the gut. *Ray's shirt was ripped off by Brad, exposing his upper body. *Invisible Brad didn't wear any clothes, which made him naked. *Invisible Brad pinched Mitch Bilsky on the butt offscreen to make it seem like Henry did it, which is sexual assault. Then Ray said "Guys don't like that." And then Charlotte said "Girls don't like that either." *Henry said that he'll kick Brad "in his invisible--", but he gets interrupted by Charlotte. *Jasper yells 1000, and Henry asks if that's how many times he forgot to wear underwear, Jasper wasn't wearing underwear that day. Spoiler Alert *When the gang was watching Walking Orange, Jasper gets scared and hugs Charlotte, then Henry. My Phony Valentine *Ray says Gerta (Schwoz's date) isn't a girl, Henry gets weirded out because he thought Schwoz was going on a gay date. *Henry said that he thinks he knows how girls work. *Ms. Shapen called Henry a poop tart. *Henry asked what Gerta was gonna pull next. *On the phone call, Henry said "don't forget the chicken", followed with Ray swearing under his breath. *Ms. Shapen's big toe might be frightening or creepy to younger audience. Let's Make a Steal *On a phone call, Henry says to Jake "poop ya", then Jake says "poop ya later". *Ray said checking out girls is his job. *Dialogue spoken in the show **(Henry rips off the wigs) **'Henry': These girls are dudes!!! **'Derek': Did you know they were dudes? **'Maddy': I had no idea. *Ray said "and to think I was going to ask you all out at the same time", after he found out the girls were guys. Super Volcano *Schwoz was wearing a skirt. Man of the House *A minute after Piper put the computer on the patio during Jake's video chat, the gardener rubbed his stomach on the screen, and Jake wanted to look away. *Ray said the movie Henry was watching shouldn't have bad words, blood and gore, and no brief nudity. *Ray repeatedly sits on Henry's head and Siren and Piper didn't mind. Dream Busters *On HDMI1, the show was That's a Drag, showing a part when a guy was shaking his butt. *Charlotte asked if Gooch fell in the toilet. *Jasper was wearing a wedding dress. *Schwoz tells Charlotte to scare the poop out of Henry, Ray asks what he means, and Schwoz says "You know what I mean". *Kim Kardashian's butt was exaggerated. Kid Grounded *The woman in the beginning was implied to be a prostitute. *The woman had given birth to babies in the sewer. *Piper said that when she was watching French Basement, she never heard anything she hadn't heard before, which means she hears cursing and inappropriate things a lot. *Jasper thought bras were stronger, then stretches the bra. *Ray tries to spank Schwoz. *Jasper says pee in a jar when explaining a life hack. Captain Jerk *Jasper was wearing a girl's crop-top. *Ray said that people told him to do things to himself that are physically impossible, implying suicide and the term "go f**k yourself". *Schwoz said that what people want to know the most about Ray is what he wears under his man-suit. *Gooch says his religious beliefs prohibit him from reading the rest of a comment, which means it has inappropriate language. *There is a hate message with poop emoji replacing Captain Man's head; this is innuendo for "sh*t-head". The Bucket Trap *If you hear closely, you can hear Ray swearing under his breath. *Piper spanks a kid. *When Piper asked how it made the kid feel about his dog licking him, he said sometimes pee runs down his leg, which means he wets his pants. *Jasper tazes himself in the private area. Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 1 *Sidney dresses Oliver in the morning. *Henry had an itch and he didn't want to tell Ray & Charlotte where. *Ray said watching Henry and Veronika kiss is part of his job. *When Henry unmasks Veronika, he says "woah, you're a girl dog", which means he thought Veronika would be a boy. *Oliver was trying on Henry's clothes. *In the one hour version, Schwoz tears his ex-girlfriend's prosthetic leg off and has some blood on him and looks rather beat up. **Henry and Charlotte ask him if he is okay and if he needs a hospital. *When Ray went to the bathroom, he said that what comes in must come out, 'which means he had to pee. *Henry said that some lawyers need diapers, which means that he says lawyers poop their pants. *When Ray comes back from the bathroom, he tells Henry "Hey, I'm done peeing" and Henry gets grossed out. *Veronika calling Kid Danger "Herbert" sounds like pervert. *Jasper's foot reduction surgery is a play on breast reduction surgery. Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 2 *Dialogue spoken in the show: **'Jasper: He painted me everywhere! **'Oliver': Even --? **'Jasper': EVERYWHERE! *'Charlotte': Jasper, take your shirt off. (to herself) I can't believe I just said that. *Schwoz was bathing with his pig, and he was wrapped in a towel, making him half-naked. *'Henry' (to Veronika): Thanks for the paint job. Jasper's Real Girlfriend *Courtney tries to murder Charlotte in violent ways: **1st attempted to kill Charlotte by loosening the bolts on the ceiling fan and turning it on, causing it to fall, and also kill Charlotte. **Her 2nd attempt was to use a chainsaw to try and kill her and Henry. *Jasper asked Henry & Charlotte if they wanted to touch Courtney's face. *Ray said ping pong was about paddles, staying focused, and small plastic balls. *Larry takes his shirt off, in the next scene, he wears a bra, the scene after that, he eats spaghetti with a dog, which weirds Ray out. Season 2 The Beat Goes On *Ray said to Schwoz that creating mutants must've been real fun for his mom. *Charlotte kicks Ray in the crotch. *When Charlotte head-butted Henry she went in between his legs. *Jasper said that he's tried to make nature happen faster than it wanted to. *Dialogue: **'Ray:' Henry, I think you know what to chew and blow. **'Henry:' I think I do. *Pause* You mean the gum, right? **'Ray:' Yeah, I mean the gum. **'Henry:' I'm just checking. *When Henry was tasting Ray's guacamole, Ray said get in there good. One Henry, Three Girls: Part 1 *The title was originally called A Very Special Bathroom. *Ray said that nobody knows the joy of many girls better than he does. *Jasper went into a ladies bathroom which is highly inappropriate and also came out with only underwear on. *Mary (news anchor) said she had so many memories in the public bathroom, which implies she had sex in there. *Henry said that Chloe left him for the woods, which is slang for penis. **At the end, Chloe said she's back from the woods. *Veronika had granny panties. *Ray was saying different names for bathrooms. One Henry, Three Girls: Part 2 *Henry told Ray he was urinating and Ray gets grossed out. Henry and the Woodpeckers *Schwoz was swimming naked and scared the fish away (mentioned only). *There was an organization called S.T.A.B. *Schwoz said he could grow more hair on his rump than on Ray's face. *Schwoz said he swears to god, his life and Charlotte's life. Captain Man: On Vacation *The store is named "Specs in the City", a parody of the TV show "Sex in the City". *When Henry was fighting the criminals at the glasses store, he said "Freeze mother-lover!", which is a play-on-words for motherf*cker. *When Jake said he spilled cheese milk on his pants, Jasper said he's been there. *Sidney said he knew everything about urine. *When Jake said he was out of pants, Jasper said he's been there. *Jake was wrapped in a towel because he was out of pants. *Henry told Jasper to stay out of his underwear drawer. *Ray said it is a sex wedding. The Time Jerker *During Ray's wake-up song, he said that Henry's face looks like poo. *Henry and Jasper were hit in the crotch by Oliver. (Henry twice) **One took place in the proper timeline (for Henry), the other (for Jasper) in an alternate timeline. *Ray told Henry about a full moon, which was his butt. *Henry says "What the Butt" which is a play on what the f*ck. Secret Beef *A cat named Mister Meowzer took steroids to win a race. *Schwoz said to Bianca "Uh boys" and Bianca tells him he is a boy. *Schwoz said that wearing a dress is comfortable all up in there, implying his buttucks. * Dialogue in the show **'Siren: '''I gave birth to you! **'Jake:' I watched! **'Siren:' Oh big deal! *The man calling about a robbery at the elderly home said that the elderly people were all naked. *Henry pulled a bloody nail out of Miss Shapen's foot (mentioned only, but the nail is seen). *Schwoz told Bianca and the owner of Montego's to prove he was a boy. *Ray told Schwoz to shut his dirty mouth. Henry's Jelly *Oliver said he was gonna hide in the girl's bathroom. *Henry said he was gonna wash his nose. *Sidney told Oliver that he has his medicine. *Ray was showering. *Siren and Jake were shirtless. Christmas Danger *When Jake pulled the police officer's pants down, it showed his underwear. Indestructible Henry, Part 1 *Henry was told to shake his buttock like he was trying hard to become a hula dancer. *The side effect scenes on the VHS tape might be frightening and scarring for younger viewers. **This was also shown in a recap for Part 2. Indestructible Henry, Part 2 *Jasper tries to ask Siren how much it will cost to buy four boneless chicken breasts but he doesn't say 'breasts' but just trails off after saying 'chicken'. When Siren clarifies and replies, 'Chicken breasts?' Jasper responds, 'Yeah, chicken...those.' *Henry and Charlotte tries to explain to Ray they used the Densitizer; Henry tells Ray 'we ''did it yesterday' added and Ray turns to look at Charlotte. Text, Lies & Video *Henry asking Charlotte to take a video of him turning into Kid Danger was like him asking to make a sex tape. *The title is a play on words of the 1989 dramedy (drama and comedy) "Sex, Lies, and Videotape". Opposite Universe *Schwoz said he sweared on his mother's boozle. Grave Danger *Though invisible, Brad took off his clothes meaning he was shirtless. Twin Henrys *Schwoz used Ray's underwear. *Schwoz said he wanted "to celebrate the winning with Gerta" in a sexual way. Then everybody looks to him. Danger & Thunder *When Max was trying to get the heliometer from The Toddler. Max asks as a distraction "Is that a real diaper?" and then The Toddler asked Max if he wanted to change him. I Know Your Secret *Henry sarcastically said that he stood naked on his roof yelling "I'm Henry Hart, and I'm also Kid Danger. *In a promo, Ray said that after memory wiping, people will only know how to breathe, eat, and poop. Season 3 A Fiñata Full Of Death Bugs *Jasper shows Henry and Ray his Captain Man underwear. Love Muffin *Schwoz covered Charlotte's eyes when Ray kissed Gwen on a TV. *Gwen was going to kiss Henry, which is considered to be a pedophile act. *Jasper goes mouth to mouth with Henry. *Gwen wants to be alone with Ray. *'Dialogue in the show': **'Gwen: '''I'm gonna go rob a Swellview bank. **'Ray: Go rob it good. **'Gwen: '''I will. *Schwoz calls Jake hot. *Ray asks Henry if he used the 'F' word (referring to the word "fifty"). Mouth Candy *Ray tells kids to not do drugs. Dodging Danger *'Dialogue in the show **'Charlotte': I'm going to the bathroom. **'Henry': Why? **'Charlotte': To take a tennis lesson. Space Invaders, Part 1 *Henry says kick some ace (Referring to the word, a**). *Piper says "WHAT THE BUTT?!" which is a play on what the f*ck. *Schwoz says that romantic music isn't for turning off, it's for turning on. Gas Or Fail *Ray tells Henry, "miss me, miss me, now you got to ki-". Henry asks him for the last part but Ray tells him to forget it, as kissing the same gender would portray homosexuality, something kids shows often don't show . JAM Session *Jasper's shirt is taking by the garbage disposal, leaving him shirtless. *Piper takes off Jasper's shorts. Season 4 Sick & Wired *Jasper said he would bathe Henry. Brawl in the Hall *The girl Charlotte is fighting against is Bysh which is a play on bit**. *Ms. Shapen has fake breasts in her sweater. Danger Games *Dr. Minyak says the word, "dam", and it is implied that Captain Man believes he said the word, "damn". He then goes, "Oh, DAM!" *Piper says "That's B.S.!" All the characters begin to believe she was implying the word, "bulls**t", but she later says B.S. stood for "Bad Suggestion". *When Charlotte says the Game Shakers were waking up, Henry goes, "Oh, shhhhh--Charlotte!" Show Innuendos *Henry's catchphrase is "feels good". *The characters say "what the butt" a lot, which is a play on what the f*ck. Category:Lists